


it's a quiet and starry place

by 7sun



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, indie lit, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7sun/pseuds/7sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was an anomaly; someone that deviated from what is standard and expected.</p>
<p>When you looked at him, you only saw what he wanted you to see. Harry Styles; with a defined jawline and plump rosy lips, and maybe even the unkempt curls that he reaches to fix every so often. </p>
<p>He lived in the background. Harry loved like a flickering light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to adriana lmao

She wore her solitude like a winter coat; all buttoned up and comforting.

However, the slightest bit of cold would slip in at the most unexpected of times.

Love. It’s involuntary. It’s madness. There isn’t any music playing, there aren’t any birds singing. If love is in the air, you might as well hold your breath because the air is ridden with toxins. Life isn’t rosy. There is no such thing as love.

Adriana walked down the hallway leading to her school’s library. Her walk was paceful; not quite a skip but she was always on beat. Her beating heart filled all four compartments; she didn’t have any more room. She didn’t need love.

This is what she had always thought.

The library wasn’t usually full during lunch time; or any other time for that matter. It was cold, but sunny. She usually spent noon at some desk; doing the homework she didn’t finish the night before.

Adriana had a biology test later that week. She didn’t have much time to study between work and actually _attending_ school- let alone anything else. She didn’t need any distractions. The library was absolutely perfect for that; a grey mismatch of overworked students cramming last second information. There was an aura of strong coffee and old textbooks that never quite went away.

She already had a study playlist exuding through her earphones when she sat down at an empty table; a melodic mix of that ranged from Fleetwood Mac to indie film soundtracks. She didn’t even pay attention to the couple making out two rows away from her, or the girl drowning herself in some philosophy textbook, or the boy nearest to her. She hardly noticed anyone around. Page by page, she enveloped herself studying; occasionally jotting down side notes with a red pencil. She was focusing on reviewing her genetics unit; that was all that mattered.

Tapping her fingers on the desk to the beat of _Go Outside_ by Cults, she flipped the last page of her review before she had heard the bell ring. Looking up, Adriana batted her lashes at the tidal wave of students, both rushing in and out of the library. She let out a sigh of relief before standing up in a semi-crowded room of students rushing to print last minute essays. She closed her books, took out her earphones and went on her way. Another noon washed away.

The sun could set and rise again and make no new noise; the world was a quiet place.

\--  
Harry was an anomaly; someone that deviated from what is standard and expected.

When you looked at him, you only saw what he wanted you to see. Harry Styles; with a defined jawline and plump rosy lips, and maybe even the unkempt curls that he reaches to fix every so often.

He loved small details; the way someone might curl their lips when they laugh, the cherry rose of someone’s blushing cheeks, certain bashful or forgetful habits. He always payed attention to the white noise. He lived in the background.

She had an ardent posture; even in a dusty room, she remained glowing. Harry was supposed to be studying as well but, partially out of pure procrastination and partially out of his habit of momentarily falling in love with strangers, he couldn’t help but lose focus to the girl all dressed up in blue a desk away from her. The way she became so lost in some textbook and the way her hair would fall in front of her face, almost mirror to his, captivated him.

When the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch and the beginning of afternoon classes, the girl hesitated to stand up, watching the flood of students run in. Though, when she did, she left behind a rose red pencil on the desk. Harry picked it up only to realize she was already lost in the flood of students and made her way into the halls. He couldn’t call for a name he didn’t know.

He wasn’t in love; Harry was just momentarily drawn to yet another stranger. He doubted he would ever see this girl again anyways. Harry loves like a flickering light that never quite stops.


	2. Chapter 2

Adriana moved through her school’s hallway once again, the next day. She wore her solitude like a winter coat and today it was buttoned up to her chin with a scarf to cover. Her friend Sofie, whom she usually spent her noon with, was at a field trip, leaving Adriana to fill another hour in the library studying alone. All was quiet, all was tranquil. 

 

She didn’t mind though. As she sat down in her usual desk;  _ Dreams  _ by Fleetwood Mac playing in her earphones. Her biology test was the next day, so it didn’t matter that she had some time to herself.

 

But she couldn’t quite focus her attention on her work just yet. She rested her head on her balled fist and scanned the room with her weary, fluttering eyes. She left herself alone with her thoughts. Other than a small yawn, she didn’t make much sound. She didn’t think she rippled in the atmosphere; Adriana felt more like white noise. Static. A small pebble thrown into a lake, changing slight course in the water but never changing the water itself.

 

_ “Thunder only happens when it’s raining,” _

 

The girl drowning herself in her Philosophy textbook from yesterday was there again. Today, she brought a friend and they had a maze of colour coded sticky notes spread out across their desk. The girl was frantically writing and nodding while her friend was recited theory terms. They probably had an important text coming up as well.

 

It would be nice to have someone to study with.

 

_ “Players only love you when they’re playing,” _

 

The couple wasn’t there. Couples that displayed affection in public were clearly asking for attention, and god, was it annoying. A library in an educational facility on top of it seemed like the worst of places.

 

Adriana wondered about that line; players as in musicians? Do they only give you attention when they want you, your praise and attention? Once the curtain closes, are you anything more than a face in a crowd, and are they anything more than a number on a chart? 

 

She decided to get back to reviewing her study sheet, until she took one last sweep across the room. The library was decorated in old student paintings and mainstream film posters and there was a slight glimmer of light coming from the sky light. Adriana was really into indie films; independent and underground, the ones that feature real strong characters that develop, characters that have soul. All saturated people with contrasting storylines, dancing in moonlight and venturing into the unknown. The occasional cliche is allowed, like the cute, self-ruling boy initiating conversation with-

 

“Hey,” he said, “you left your pencil here yesterday.”

 

He stuck out his long, slender hands, bearing a ring or two. He had a small, simplistic cross tattoo on his left hand, and in his right, he held a rose red pencil. That’s what Adriana saw first. She made her way up, scanning his dark jeans to his loosely fitted white tee that beared- no, were composed with a few holes. He seemed rather composed instead of frivolous; he probably bought a shirt with holes in it on purpose, but he assembled himself nicely. When her gaze got to his face, she knew she didn’t recognize him. She would have known.

 

“Uh, thanks.” she said, trying not to come off too sudden.

 

He had C-major lips, the kind that reminded her of a pianist pouring his heart out in a bar on a Sunday night, or waves crashing along a shoreline on a hot beach. Oh god, the waves, she felt like she was drowning. His long, mocha hair cascaded down the sides of his face in both tight ringlets and loose curls, almost like ripples in water. If Adriana was a pebble thrown into a lake, he would be the ocean she engulfed into. 

 

_ “Like a heartbeat drives you mad,” _

 

Her music was still on; she grabbed her phone and immediately tore her earphones out. She had almost shut her biology textbook in embarrassment until the boy’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm.  

 

“Hey, I’m studying for biology, too!” he remarked, “My name’s Harry, by the way. Harry Styles.”

 

His voice was soft, a bit husky, like strings on a harp or a summer’s day. He was composed, laidback. Adriana felt her cheeks turn red.

 

“I’m Adriana,” she said in a higher tone than usual. As soon as she did, he put out his hand to shake. 

“I take advanced biology, period two.”

 

“Really?” Harry said expressively, “I have it period three. Hard class, isn’t it?”

 

“Sort of, unless you study.” Adriana shrugged, “Which is what I’m doing, I have a unit test tomorrow.”

 

“We have so much in common.” Harry joked, pulling a seat.

 

Adriana let out a soft giggle before rolling her eyes. Is this a joke? Why is he being so nice?

 

“So, do you come here often?” Harry chucked. He brushed the little curls that fell in front of his face and, when it clashed with the small glimmer of sun shining down from the sky light, almost made it look like fire. It fell to the sides of his face, tightly woven and flaming.

 

“Yeah,” Adriana forced a laugh, “but only to finish the homework I didn’t do the night before.”

 

Harry laughed again, and even when he stopped, he kept a steady smile of pink lips and dimples. His green eyes stayed starry, almost like a forest fire. 

 

“That’s funny,” Harry said, he had such a smooth, deep tone, almost like a bass guitar, “I only get about two hours of sleep a night, and you would image I would spend said time studying!” Harry shrugged and Adriana laughed with him in chorus. 

 

“Yeah, I’d say I’m pretty behind in my studies, too.” Adriana sighed, “I don’t even have a concrete definition for an allele.”

 

“I could hear your music playing out of your earphones, by the way,” Harry noted, his low voice becoming lower, almost like he was sharing a secret, “I’m a big fan of Fleetwood Mac. Been listening to them since as long as I can remember.”

 

He looked away as soon as he said that, but Adriana swore she could see him blushing. Harry couldn’t even help but to wonder how he must be in Adriana’s eyes; all messy haired and bad conversation starters. He clasped his hands together and watched as this girl, with a honey-sweet voice that sang when she spoke, even if Harry had shaken her by his sudden approach. She sat there in glory, perfect posture and eyes the colour of the morning sun, almost as if she was a painting that hung in an art gallery in which people from all over the seven seas flew just to see her grin. 

 

He felt her dark eyes fixated on him, and he unclasped his hands.

 

“You know what, I really do need a study partner.” Harry said suggestively, “What better than someone actually studying in the moment?”

 

Adriana’s smile grew. Harry noticed the silver A-shaped pendant necklace sparkle in contrast with the sunlight. 

 

“Sure, that would be great.” Adriana agreed, “Meet me at the library tonight at 6?”

 

“Alright,” Harry said, and in a flirtatious tone he added, “it’s a date.”

 

Adriana tensed up hearing that. 

 

Although, it never hurt to further herself. She gave the boy a soft grin playing it off as another joke, but she wasn’t opposed to the idea either. She scribbled her number on a piece of scrap paper and, just she handed it to him and their hands met again, the bell rang. 

 

“See ya,” Harry said, brushing his hair out of his face once more before standing up.

  
Adriana watched as he walked away, calm and cool, his boots softly tapping against the carpet. The flood of students poured in once again and Harry disappeared in it, but Adriana watched the traces of stardust he left behind in his footsteps. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry Styles,” she repeated to herself, thinking about his forest green eyes while walking down Rosegarden. Who did he think he was?

 

All C-major lips and blue-sky hands and crossed knees and a kaleidoscope of green eyes with golden flecks.

 

Adriana wasn’t in love. She doesn’t fall in love. She repeated his name for every raindrop in the sky to see if her heartbeat elevated, to see if her cheeks felt red. She felt nothing.

 

“He’s just some boy,” Adriana told herself, “we’re just studying.”

 

She was taken aback at this. The stars were holes to her and diamonds didn’t look any different from broken glass. She was aware of what happens when a cute boy asks you to study; Adriana is intelligent, unoblivious. And yet, she continues down the cobblestone path, on a street with houses as tall as the sky and the clouds singing its grey songs.

 

Rosegarden, it looks just like a street that Harry would live on. The houses were all painted different colours, all bright and vivid. They had white picket fences and mailboxes with the families name painted on. She stopped at a pastel yellow house with _Styles_ written across in cursive on a mailbox handing right at the door.

 

There were no cars in the driveways and it didn’t seem like there was anyone home. She wondered if Harry had a big family, all cheeky and curly haired like him. He might have a pet or two, maybe a cat. Perhaps he had the same striking green eyes as his mother, and the same red lips as his sister. Does he have sisters?

 

“Hey there!” Harry said in a chirpy tone, popping his head out of the door, “Saw you coming up the driveway.”

 

Adriana stepped back a bit, surprised, but gave him a warm smile and walked up the front porch and inside the house. Harry was dressed in the same white tee, but he changed into some grey sweats.

 

Inside, everything looked lavish but pleasant from the gleaming wood floors covered in the occasional throw rugs to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall to ceiling windows that faced a slope and collected the rain like a waterfall. The furnishing looked somewhat old but had a story to tell, presumably antiques with what looked like hand carved workmanship each area of the room melting into the beauty with a leather loveseat beside a heavily packed bookcase and a fireplace that was already lit. Adriana passed a painting of cold looking mountains contrasting with a warm cabin and a red sky.

 

“Right into here,” Harry said, leading Adriana into the living room. He had already sprawled out his textbook and an arrangement of papers with notes scribbled all over them. Adriana must have looked nervous or hesitant because Harry added “My sister, Gem, is upstairs studying for some Uni course and my mom and my stepdad are in the basement watching Netflix.”

 

Adriana responded with another smile, though she didn’t really care for other people in the house. She sat down on the leather loveseat and Harry took a rocking chair in between the fireplace and the loveseat, criss crossing his legs like a kid in preschool.

 

“So I brought my textbook, too,” Adriana started, reaching into her bag, “I thought we would start with the difference between mitosis and-”

 

“Ugh!” Harry moaned, throwing his head back. Adriana tensed up. “You want to start right away?”

 

“Well I thought-” Adriana continued, before being interrupted again.

 

“Come on, Adriana!” Harry exclaimed, reaching over and nudging Adriana’s shoulder, “Studying is _so_ boring, loosen up! Besides, we have all afternoon.”

 

“What else do you have planned, Styles?” she said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

 

“I know,” he replied with a grin, “truth or dare.”

 

“No way,” Adriana said, without missing a beat, “you absolute cliche!”

 

“It’s better than studying for bio.”

 

“Fine.” she gave in, “But nothing sneaky. You go first.”

 

“Ok, truth or dare?”

 

Adriana, keeping her arms crossed and trying not to show any interest, thought about this. If she chose truth, Harry would try to interrogate her for some dark information; like if she were a virgin or if she liked anyone. If she chose dare, who knows what she might end up doing?

 

“Truth.”

 

“Alright,” Harry said, pondering. He tapped the edge of his fingers along his thigh, “tell me about your first kiss.”

 

First kiss. That was easy. It had been a while, but Adriana remembers her firsts.

 

“I was about seven, it was at summer camp.” Adriana told him, but Harry didn’t express satisfaction from her short cut answer, so she went on, “His name was Jeremy, he had bright blue eyes and I thought he was cute; I’m guessing he thought the same. We were playing a game of hide and seek with our group and both of us chose to hide behind the fence near the swimming pool. I turned around to look for someone else in our group and when I looked back, he kissed me. It was pretty short, nothing to brag about.”

 

Adriana sighed, and Harry raised an eyebrow. “That’s all?” he asked.

 

“I was seven!” she laughed, “What about you? Tell me about your first kiss.”

 

“I didn’t choose truth.”

 

“I don’t care, Styles,” Adriana insisted, “tell me about your first kiss.”

 

“Well,” Harry sighed after a breath of hesitation, “I think I was eight, maybe nine. It was with a girl who lived down the street; a friend of Gem’s. I went over one day and she kissed me.”

 

“And you made it seem like my story was uneventful!” Adriana cried out, laughing.

 

“It is!”

 

“Do you still talk to her?”

 

“Nah,” Harry shrugged, “I guess she moved away or something. I haven’t heard from her.”

 

“How lame,” Adriana was still giggling, “I know for a fact that Jeremy was offered a football scholarship for both Brown _and_ Yale. He refused, he’s going to Harvard.”

 

“Well, look at Miss Smarty Pants and her smart boyfriend!” Harry exclaimed.

“Hey!” Adriana exclaimed as well, throwing an eraser from the coffee table at him. Harry took a throw pillow and threw it at her but he missed by an inch. They were both rosy cheeked and laughing. "Your turn!”

 

“Alright, truth or dare?” Harry asked, getting over the laugh fit, though his cheeks were still crescented with dimples.

 

“Truth,” Adriana smiled, “again.”

 

“What’s your dream job?” 

 

“Hm,” Adriana said, thinking out loud, “I’m not sure. I know I want to be self-employed, I don’t want anyone being a tier ahead of me, telling me what to do.”

 

“That’s respectable,” Harry said, nodding, “I choose dare.”

 

“I dare you,” Adriana started, “to cut off one of your curls!”

 

“No way!” Harry exclaimed, covering his hair with his hands “These are my money makers. I’m changing my choice; truth.”

 

“Fine,” Adriana smiled, “what do you think is your best quality?”

 

“Well, some people say I’m charismatic, or a flirt.” he remarked, “I don’t think that’s important, though. I think I’m ambitious, and I find ambition really attractive, like someone who knows what they love doing- someone who is driven.”

 

“Yeah, I agree.”

 

“Are you going to chose truth again?” Harry asked.

  
“I think we should start studying.” Adriana said. Harry nodded and replied, “Good call.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Adriana watched the sun setting into Harry’s eyes. It was around 6 in the evening, the setting sun was peeking in through the living room curtains, making Harry’s eyes bright green. The sun was always brightest before setting.

 

“Let’s take a break,” Harry suggested, closing his textbook. They had been studying for the past two hours without pause. He stood up and added, “I’m getting a drink, you thirsty?”

 

“Sure,” Adriana said, standing up as well. Harry stretched, lifting his arms above his head, making his shirt stick up a bit. He let out a soft moan and quickly proceeded to make his way into the kitchen. Adriana tried to not make it obvious that she had been staring.

 

Adriana followed Harry inside the next room; a sandy coloured room with light wooden cabinets. A lining of low hanging lights hung from the ceiling, which Harry turned on, all somewhat dimmed, mixing in with the sunset and making their skin kissed by lighting. There was a vase of English variety roses beside a bowl of apples on the counter. The walls were decorated with picture frames, all different sizes, filled with a small family and big smiles. One with Harry, about 6 years old, all tiny dressed in a soccer uniform that was a bit baggy on him. Another with Harry and an older girl, but neither of them were any older than 10; Harry had a big cheeky smile and voluptuous curls while the girl had pin straight hair and a sly smile. The fridge was also decorated with family photos, Harry smiling with eyes as big as the moon in every one of them.

 

“I’m getting water,” Harry told her, opening the fridge, “but we have other options. There’s orange juice, apple juice, milk, almond milk, Ginger Ale-”

 

“Water is fine.” Adriana said with a smile.

 

“Harry Edward, who is this?” said a chirpy, motherly voice making its way into the kitchen, “Did you bring a girl over and forget to tell me?”

 

“Mom, we’re studying,” Harry whimpered, slightly pouting.

 

Adriana turned around to a tall, willowy woman with dark hair and a cheeky, constant smile much like Harry’s. She squeezed Adriana’s shoulder, stuck out her smile and, without missing a beat or ceasing to smile said, “Hi, I’m Anne,”

 

“I’m Adriana,” she said, trying to mirror her smile, “thank you very much for having me over. Harry and I are both studying for biology.”

 

“Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” Anne said in a sing-song tone, “Harry doesn’t have many girls over.”

 

“Mom, we’re studying,” Harry repeated, pouring two glasses of water.

 

“You must be special,” his mom continued.

 

“Mom, we’re _studying_ ,” Harry repeated once again, and Anne let out a dainty laugh and responded, “Oh I know, Harry, I’m just kidding around!”

 

Anne grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter and smiled at Adriana once more before saying, “Good luck, both of you,” then flipped her dark hair behind her shoulder, pointed at Harry and added, “And no sneaky business!” Adriana spun her head to Harry, who was frowning, then back to Anne who burst out laughing again. She squeezed Adriana’s shoulder and left.

 

“Sorry about that,” Harry said, shurgging. Adriana grinned at him. Harry handed her a tall glass of water, leaded against the counter and began chugging his.

 

“It’s alright,” she said, “she’s very nice.”

 

“Yeah, she was a bit surprised that I had someone over.”

 

“Oh, I bet she says that to all the girls you bring to study for biology.”

 

“Nah,” Harry said, a bit hesitant but hinting with honesty, “I don’t.”

 

Adriana wondered if he meant that his mom doesn’t say these things to every girl, or if he brings anyone to his house at all. Harry seemed like a cookie cutter fit boy, all dressed up in nice smiles and nice lips and nice clothes who leads everyone to believe he’s misunderstood and lonesome, who meanwhile resides in a paper house with a paper family, all coloured inside the lines.

 

“Should we get back to studying?” Adriana asked. The sun was crescented into the earth, lighting the walls a vivid orange and creating reflections in the family pictures. Harry’s mouth opened and he seemed like he was about to answer, but instead he let out a faint yawn.

 

“Truth.” Harry said, making direct eye contact with Adriana. She cocked her head, confused, but Harry didn’t add on to this.

 

“What?” she asked, watching his shadow build up behind him, the setting sun behind her.

 

“Truth.” Harry repeated, “You never asked me if I wanted to chose truth or dare, and I choose truth.”

 

“Didn’t we already go over this?” Adriana let out a slight laugh, “First kisses, remember?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, but he wasn’t smiling, “and I wasn’t honest.” Adriana crossed her arms.

 

“You mean to tell me you didn’t kiss some girl who lives down your street?” Adriana was speaking in a light-hearted, playful tone but Harry responded uneagerly and serious.

 

“Nope,” Harry shrugged. He looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

 

“Then who did you have your first kiss with, Styles?”

 

Harry didn’t respond, instead he just stood staring at the floor for a brief moment. The sun lighting his curls made him seem fiery, though the way he stood made him seem submissive and shy. This is a side of Harry that Adriana hasn’t seen yet, like the phases of the moon. Instead of being all charismatic and well-thought out, Harry was nervous.

He looked up, his lips sultry. He had an eager face put on.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled.

 

Adriana thought he was about to leave, but instead he walked up to her. They were standing in a dimly lit room, almost like a farewell to the evening sun. Adriana felt a cordial feeling wrap around her, almost like she was bathing in the sun. She let herself stay there, motionless, unable to move.

 

Harry’s hand immediately cupped her head; his left hand holding the back of her neck and his right hand delicately placed on the tip of her chin. Straight away, she clung to him, her head only reaching his neck, though they still had space in between them. Harry was sure to change this. He looked down at her, his eyes grey, and slowly closed them. He brought his right hand closer to his chin without moving it from Adriana’s, and then she closed her eyes as well. She let him steer her. He lifted her chin, their noses touching. That was when he kissed her.

 

They both stood there, basking in each other’s warmth. Harry moved his right hand up to her cheek and caressed it. His left hand shot down to Adriana’s hands and he directed them, moving them to his waist. She wrapped her arms around him and they inched closer. She could feel his breath brushing against the top of her lip. His lips were soft and full; the kiss was passionate. It felt as though fireworks and explosions were going off inside of their chests, it felt as though a thousand eyes were watching but none of them mattered, only the two of them.

 

The kiss was fiery; instantaneous but it felt as though it could have lasted an eternity.

 

That’s when Harry pulled away. She saw his green eyes turn grey before he stormed off, leaving a trail of dying sparks.

 

Adriana stood there in awe, alone in the room. She walked over to the living room to collect her notes and textbook, still struck by the kiss. She touched her lips, where they had just crossed ends. He left her helpless and alone. It was quiet, but it was starry. She was dazed in emotion.

 

She packed her bag and left out the door, the sun burning out in the distance, as if it hadn’t already just burnt her heart. Where does she go from here? She continued down the path; Adriana knew her way home from here. What she didn’t know was where to go with Harry after this.

  
The sun was always brightest before it set into the night.


	5. Epilogue

She didn’t see Harry that day. The mornings were usually a rush to school, then to classes. At lunch, she sat at her usual desk in the library all buttoned up in solitude like a winter coat, waiting for him. Instead, she was left with the cold frostbitten kiss of loneliness.   
She told herself that she didn’t care to see him again. She wrote her biology test. She wasn’t in love, she didn’t need that.

Although, time was swallowed up that day. She felt a million miles away, in outer space. Floating, longing. 

The sun poured down on her face, blinding her. She wanted to scream at it, burn me, I deserve it. Instead, she let it fill her body with warmth and radiance, all goosebumps and the longing of kissing someone she hardly knew. 

A tall silhouette approached her, blocking out the sun, bowed knees and tight jeans. She immediately recognized it.

“Well,” Adriana grinned, “aren’t you a ray of sunshine?”

Harry didn’t say anything, but he smiled. He grabbed Adriana’s hand, directing her up and pulling her close by the waist. He gave her a small peck on the tip of her nose, but with his lips, they felt like forever wrapped around her, stopping time. She thrusted her hands into his hair; soft and textured. Harry wrapped his arms loosely around her neck, both of them warm of the sunlight. Instead of kissing, they stared into each other’s eyes. He had earthen eyes, bright and green, and she had soulful quartz eyes in the sun. 

“One more thing,” he whispered, his voice as low as possible. 

He clasped his right hand with hers again, feeling like the end of the world was placed in the palm of their enveloped hands, and they let it end. He let his gaze dance on her lips before kissing her again. Adriana was welcomed to the sense of familiarity once more.

Finally, Harry pulled back, and he did so slowly, keeping each other in contact for as long as he could before retreating to staring into her eyes again, his eyelids half open. Harry was sensual, and Adriana stayed lost in haze.

“I’ve been waiting to do that,” he said.

They were stars, lost but bright. Flickering. Lit, forever.


End file.
